When the Boys are Gone
by Valea
Summary: What happens when Alice and Bella return from a shopping trip and they have the house all to themselves? OOC and LEMMMMOOOONNNS.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a fic when Alice and Bella go shopping. Enjoy, please read and review, it lets me know I'm doing a good job.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and its characters but if I did, I would make sweet lesbian love to Alice.

**SLIGHT OOC WARNING. FOLLOWED BY INTENSE OOC.**

**When the Boys are Gone…**

*******

Bella's POV

Ugh. I love Alice, but I swear she'd be the death of me, if I hadn't already been technically dead. We were out shopping all day. She dragged me from store to store, buying me clothes that I had absolutely no intention of wearing. However we were best friends and all I wanted to do was make her happy. In addition, Alice would pick on Edward and I didn't want to hear him growl at her for her annoyance and at me for not complying.

Alice bought me everything. She bought me t-shirts, jeans, a butt load of dresses and an even bigger selection of lingerie, of which I was sure Edward would enjoy.

Alice sped up the driveway in her yellow Porsche and screeched to a haul, making me lurch forward against my seatbelt. I don't think I would even get used to the extreme speed vampires use when driving. Running is so much safer. Not that I had to really worry about dying.

"So Bella, did you enjoy shopping with me?!" Alice chirped. I could never stay mad at Alice for long. She was so sweet and always had my best interest at heart, even though those interests were completely false.

"Of course Alice, thanks for bringing me shopping" I hopped out of the car and went to the trunk to pick up the ten bags of clothes she bought me. She got her own ten backs from the non-existent backseat.

Alice chattered away as we walked in the house and set our things down.

"Hey, looks like no one's home, maybe we should put our things away and model some stuff for each other!" Alice seemed so excited. I couldn't deny her. Dammit Alice…

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess there was no escaping this. "Sure Alice…what should I try on?"

She looked up, pinching her chin with her thumb and forefinger in thought. "I know! Try on the lingerie I got you, that must be the only thing I didn't see on you in the stores." She smiled at me, so innocent.

"Um…Alice I believe there is a reason for that…Edward's eyes only!" I looked down in embarassment. I can't even believe she was suggesting this.

"Oh come on Bella, it's just me!" she gave me these huge puppy dog eyes. I didn't even know you could still look adorable as a vampire.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! Come upstairs and wait for me outside while you put your things away."

This was so fucking embarrassing. We gathered our things and I went to my room, Alice went to hers. I stepped inside the room, sifting through the bags to find where all the lingerie was. I found it and settled on a black baby doll top with teal trip, equipped with black bow and black thong panties. I looked in the mirror and if I still could I would be blushing like nobodies business.. Alice may have been my friend but that didn't make this any less embarrassing.

Alice knocked on the door; I turned and told her to come in.

She slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw me. Oh no… "Do I really look that horribly?" I tried to avert my gaze, but before I could, she was in front of me, lifted up my chin with her index finger. A gasp caught in my throat as I looked into her eyes. There was something here…that I had never seen before. I never realized how beautiful Alice was. I always knew she was beautiful, but I never really stopped to stare at her and appreciate her. Her eyes were intense, her lips looked to soft…I wondered how soft they were….

She lifted up a hand to brush my cheek, "Bella, how dare you say something like that" she whispered. "You're so fucking beautiful…" she said sweetly to me. I smiled.

"Really?" I giggled and tried to look away, but she kept my face in her hands. She just nodded.

"No one says anything like that except Edward…"

"Well my dear, everyone thinks it, except we're the only ones brave enough to say it to your sexy face" she murmured in my ear. By this point her face was literally inches from mine. For some reason though, I didn't mind. At all. I leaned in and kissed her hard on her lips. She seemed surprised that little old Bella would do something like that. But then she responded. I couldn't believe it. Alice, Edward's fucking sister was kissing me.

Our tongues danced together as we deepened our kiss. I should have felt more self conscious, more wrong for being with Alice, but at this point I didn't give a fuck.

She grabbed the back of my head, forcing my face as close together as we could stand. Alice nibbled, then sucked hard on my lower lip, as a moan escaped. She giggled at the success of her handiwork.

"Oh Alice…" I groaned. I still had a voice that worked? I chuckled to myself and regained the use of my hands. I nervously snuck up my hand to cup her breast through her shirt. She gasped and then moved her mouth to my earlobe. She suckled as I put my hands underneath her shirt and bra to begin massaging her breasts. They were just a bit bigger than mine, but I didn't care. They were so full, just big enough to fill my hands.

I skillfully tweaked her nipples with my thumbs, gaining gasps from her sexy high pitched voice. Listening to her was like having an angel sing to me in the heat of the moment. I couldn't bare it anymore.

I ripped her shirt and bra off as if they were sheets of tissue paper. Her clothes fell to the floor and I began to drink her in. Her skin was pale, her body was perfectly toned, curves in all the right places. I panted, wanting nothing more than to rip off her pants to and lose myself in her beauty. When I finally looked up at her face, she was smirking at me.

Uh oh.

She pushed me down onto the bed and kneeled over me, looking over my body like I was a piece of meet. How ironic…

She leaned down to one ear, while she lightly touched my shoulder with her hand, letting it trail down my body. "Bella…my sweet….I'm going to fucking drink you in. I'm going to lick your pussy dry, then rock your fucking world. How does that…sound?" She pulled off the thong in one swift movement and threw it across the room.

I smiled as she began to pull of the lacey baby doll top. "Is that a promise?" I asked innocently. She grinned back in response then ducked her head underneath my chin and began to work. She kisses, feather light kisses down my neck, down to the juncture of my perky breasts. I panted, then moaned as she took a nipple between her teeth and rolled it around. I fists my hands through her hair, crying out as she sucked, slow, then faster and harder on my nipples.

"Alice..fuck, Aliccccce" was all I could muster as she switched to my other breast, repeating the same biting and sucking while letting her hand trail down south.

"Fucking you say Bella? I'll give you fucking" her voice was husky as she drove two fingers into my heat.

"Ahh…ah..aaaaahhh" I shut my eyes and bit down on my lip. "Aliccce…!" I begged. She pumped her fingers in and out of my pussy. She was pumping at lightening speed, but I thrusted my hips up to meet every motion she made. I whined, nearing my release.

"Come on Bella, come for me, I want to smell that sweet release" The dirty words were just too much for me to handle. I opened my eyes, seeing stars in front of my face as I came, hard. My hips rose up off the bed as I screamed her name. My body twitched, trying to recover from the amazing work she had gone to me. I looked down at her and she was still grinning at me.

"Oh Bella..." She kissed my thigh, sending a shiver down my spine. "I almost forgot my promise" She pouted at me. But I didn't have a clue of what she was talking about because my mind was still a mess. " I need to lick that pussy of yours, you've made quite a mess." She smiled evilly at me as she took one of her juice covered fingers and began licking my juices off them, one by one.

Just as my breathing began a normal pace, I gasped. Without even realizing it, she was down, sucking on my clit. I placed my hands on both sides of her head, pulling her closer to me. She sucked and pulled on my clit, then nibbled it. I was in fucking ecstasy within minutes and I screamed her name again. She darted her tongue inside my entrance then pulled one last time on my clit. I screamed my release, and panted like a dog, my eyes rolling back in my head. I laid there with my eyes closed, trying to regain myself once again. I heard Alice get up, then heard her pants and panties, slide down her thin form and then she was on the bed again. I looked up and steadied my breathing.

She kneeled before me across the king size bed, waiting. Waiting just for me. I sent her a crooked smile and then pounced on her. She was on her back in a second, giggling at me. I laughed with her. This was so much fun.

I bent down to kiss her gently, then sat back up. Down to business. Hehe…

I pulled up her right leg, then placed my legs on either side of it, so our clits were touching. Then I grinded, I grinded hard against her pussy, causing us both to groan in pure bliss. Shivers went down my spine at the delicate movements, which turned aggressive as instinct took hold. I humped faster and faster against her and then looked down. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her mouth hung open, moans and pants escaping her beautiful lips.

"Come for me Alice" I rocked. As if on cue she screamed my name, bucking up her hips one last time, then collapsing on the bed. "Fuuccccccck" I groaned, my release immediately following hers. I fell on top of her, still panting and looked into her eyes. They were still clouded over in lust. I rolled off of her and lie there with her, our minds coming to the present, our breaths finally beginning to slow.

"Wow…" Great Bella. After all of that awesomeness all you can say is 'Wow'

"Wow indeed…" she breathed. I looked at her and lightly touched her face. "So were does this leave us?" I asked. I didn't want to ask it, but it needed to be said.

"Well…when the boys are away…we can have all the fun we want." She said simply. That sounded good enough for me. I still and always would love Edward, but it would be nice to appreciate the female form every once in a while.

"Agreed"

"Now with that, Edward will be up here in 20 seconds to discover us, so play it cool"

"WHAT?" And just then Edward and Jasper came through the door, their mouths agape.

"Careful boys, you'll catch flies that way" Alice giggled. How could she giggled at a time like this? Our mates just found us in bed together! Horror was plastered on my face.

Edward blinked a few times, then chuckled. What. The. Fuck.

"Bella, if you wanted to experiment, you should have just said so. Jazz and I would have been happy to show you a good time with a foursome." He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Then I looked over at Jasper who just stood there and I could see he was…excited to see Alice in her current state. Hmm…I guess this turned out for the best then. I smiled at Alice and then we fell onto the pillows giggling. We stopped hearing Carlisle, Emse, Emmett, and Rosalie coming through the door. The boys rushed downstairs to distract everyone while we rushed to put our clothes on.

I would love to do this again someday soon. I kissed Alice's cheek and we headed downstairs.

Well…it looks like when the boys are gone, the girls get to play.

***

A/N: Hoped you like this! I wrote it from 12-2 in the morning. Yay! Please read and review, hope you liked reading it, cause I sure loved writing it. Anyone willing to be my proofreader, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys**

**In case you have this story on alert, I wanted to let you know that I made a foursome, and made a separate story for it. Go to my profile and click on "Parties Come In Fours"**

**And don't forget to review! **

**3 Valea**


	3. Dance For Me

Okay so you guys seem to like one shots with Alice and Bella. So I decided to write one more. It was actually kind of hard to write this because I really want to write something with plot, or something with a different storyline. This will probably be the last one of this, but don't worry I have more Bellice planned for the future.

And Renesemee doesn't exist in this fanfic. Or maybe she does, but I don't mention her.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would "make love on the bedroom/Floating on top of my waterbed/I'm kissing you /Running my fingers through your hair /In the hallway /Making love away beside the stairs /We can do it anywhere.." with Alice. All night long. But SM owns them so I can only fantasize. And I don't own the lyrics by 112 either.

**When the Boys are Gone**

**Chapter 2: Dance for Me**

*******

**Alice's POV**

After our fun time with the boys, our parents and the remainder of our siblings returned, which unfortunately put a halt to our…festivities. While we were all in the big house, the boys paid attention to us as usual. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off me, constantly sending me lustful vibes. Edward treated Bella as if she were a goddess. And I loved my Jazzy, but there was something about Bella that just made me want to ravish her naked body for hours on end.

Most of all, she was my best friend, and I just loved playing with her in a new way.

I sighed as I walked downstairs and plopped down the couch.

I had a vision of Jasper walking in door in a minute, see my expression, and become instantly worried. And right on cue, he came through the door and hurried to my side.

"What's wrong, Ali?" He sat down beside and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close.

How was I going to put this? Admit to the one I loved that I recently enjoyed my time with Bella? Well… Why the hell not?

"Jazzy, I miss playing with Bella," I whined. He chuckled, waiting for me to continue. "I like to play with Bella, it's really fun, but there are too many of us around. But don't worry Jazzy, you know I love you, but I have been having so much fun with Bella lately. But that doesn't mean I don't have fun with you! Oh boy…" I frowned and hung my head. He held my chin up with his index finger to look into my eyes.

"Baby, you know I love you, and I know you will love me for all eternity. I understand that Bella is your best and well, only girlfriend. No need to get flustered, you're beginning to remind me of when Bella was still human." We both giggled at the thought.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, but rest assure my love, once you've had your fun with Bella, this next time, I'm going to have you on your knees, begging for my cock," he said huskily, his lips inches from mine. He closed his eyes, kissed me lightly on the lips, and pulled back.

I jumped up and down in my seat clapping my hands together. Oh joy!

"Do you know where Edward and Bella are?" I asked.

"I actually believe that Bella is in their cottage in the woods and Edward is with Carlisle at the hospital, helping him with one thing or another. Now's your chance." And with that he kissed my cheek and walked upstairs, probably to our room to read a book.

I was so lucky to have a mate like Jasper. I loved him so much; he was so understanding.

I got up, ran upstairs, quickly found a light blue camisole of which clung tightly to my breasts and a matching thong, and threw on some dark wash denim jeans. I didn't both putting on shoes: I liked the wet feeling of the forest floor beneath my toes.

I glided down the stairs and out the door, hopping from one foot to the other all the way to the small cottage in the woods.

I rapped at the door and Bella answered, looking genuinely surprised.

Her eyes lit up seeing it was me. "Hi, Alice! What brings you here on this lovely afternoon?" she tilted her head to the side, smiling that beautiful smile.

"Well, I wanted to see you, see how you were doing, among other things." I wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled in response and then stopped, her eyes scanning my body, realizing my choice of clothing. She nodded and opening the door in silent invitation.

I walked into the living room and sat at their coffee table. Their place was so quaint. I probably couldn't stay anywhere this small; I needed room to roam. But for Bella and Edward, it was quite perfect.

"Hey Alice?" she asked, immediately getting my attention back to her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to change in my bedroom, I'll call you when I'm done freshening up." She smiled and walked away. With her beauty she would never need to freshen up, but whatever she wanted, I would comply.

I waited only a few minutes when she called me.

I walked at human speed to her bedroom and opened the door. My jaw dropped.

Not only was Bella looking irresistible in her lacy royal blue bra and panties, but… There was a stripper pole in the corner of their bedroom.

"Um…Bella, dear, when the hell did you get a stripper pole?" I gasped.

She shyly smiled, looking down.

"Well, I wanted to give something special to Edward, so I took the liberty of installing one and dancing for him. He _really_ enjoyed himself. Plus it was really fun."

I nodded and then pouted.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?" her brow furrowed, waiting for an answer.

"You started without me!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest like a small child.

Bella just smirked at me in response. She walked towards me and led me towards the bed. We were standing right next to the mattress and then she spoke.

"I wanted to treat Edward and now I'm going to treat you." She pushed me onto the bed and took her place at the pole. I hadn't even noticed, but she had a boom box, which she turned on. The sultry music began.

**Bella's POV**

I smirked at Alice as I wrapped my hands around the pole. The music pulsed through my lifeless veins as I swung my body around the pole. I held onto it tight, flipping my body upside down, wrapping one leg around the pole, with the other leg straight out as I slowly slid down the pole, slowly licking my lips, staring into her eyes.

The tempo quickened and I jumped off the pole. Alice's breath was quickening as I swung my hips from the left to the right as I walked to her. I stood, my back towards her and shook my ass in her face. She was quick to react.

She smacked my ass with force, and I cried out. I quickly regained my composure and stood three feet away from her.

"No touching, Alice," I cooed.

I took off my bra, quickly covering my small breasts with my arm and swung my bra to the other side of the room. I returned to her and began dancing. I lifted my arms in the air and began swaying my hips again. Then I turned my back to her and began grinding my hips against her lap. I heard a faint moan and smiled.

I got up and began twisting and turning my body, sinking lower and lower to the floor. I snapped back up and looked deeply into her eyes. They were clouded with lust.

I figured it was time to give her what she wanted.

I slipped out of my panties and moved back to her lap. I leaned down to kiss her gently, but Alice had other things in mind.

She flipped me over on my back and hovered over me. I giggled and she smiled back at me.

"Bella, you're just so…sexy…" she groaned and sucked and snapped her teeth at my neck. "I can barely resist…" she trailed off, starting to tweak my nipples. She hurriedly took off her shirt and her bra, while I fiddled with the buttons on her jeans. Giving up, I ripped them up with just a few strokes of my nails, then ripped her panties off with ease.

"Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, wanting to get the show on the road. "Yes?" I answered.

"Those were my favorite pair of jeans!" she pouted.

"Alice, did you forget you have about 100 favorite pairs of jeans?" I smiled crookedly, like that of Edward.

"Oh yeah…" she remembered. Then she saw me beneath her, and instantly I could smell the arousal floating up from her heat.

"Alice…" I growled, bucking my hips at her. She didn't need anymore encouragement as she knelt down and began the tug of war with my nipples. I cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain. I watched her while she worked on me. Sucking on my nipples like a child, her brow furrowed in concentration. I sighed when she swirled her tongue around my nipple.

Before I knew it, she was planting butterfly kisses on my thighs. I closed my eyes, shivering at the feeling. My breath caught in my throat when I felt her cool breath dancing around my entrance. I growled in frustration waiting for her to continue, when I heard her gasp and look up at me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, concerned.

She sighed and frowned. "You'll see." She turned to look at the door and then I heard the footsteps. Then the scent hit me.

Oh no…

"Bella, Charlie wanted to know if you…" Esme stopped, bursting through the door, stopping in her tracks. She took the scene in. Alice was on her haunches in between my legs. My underwear were scatter across the room, Alice's pants were in shreds at the foot of the bed. Great.

"Um…she wanted to know if you wanted to join him for dinner tonight. I should go." She hurried, already backing herself out the door.

"No!" I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Alice couldn't either. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should join us…" I sauntered up to Esme, gaining mysterious boldness with my mother-in-law. She looked down, trying to hide her smile. But I tilted her head up to look me in the eye. She kept smiling, and I took that as her confirmation.

I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her forehead. Then I moved to her lips. She jumped slightly surprised, but melted into my kiss. I easily dominated the kiss, filling her mouth with my tongue, and then tilting my head to suck on hers. She moaned and gripped my shoulders. This was my chance.

I pulled her towards the bed, and then pushed her back on it. Alice and I looked at each other for a second, smiling evilly at each other. This was going to be so much fun!

Alice took the liberty of pulling off Esme's long dress and I pulled off her panties. To my surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. Even better.

I went to the foot of the bed, positioning my lips at her entrance, Alice sitting behind Esme who was resting against her chest, waiting for her nipples to get tweaked.

I looked up at Alice and nodded; she nodded in response.

I darted my tongue in and out of Esme, who gasped and quickly fisted her hands into my long dark hair. I smiled and licked her slit from bottom to top. She whimpered, bucking her hips up into my mouth. I looked up to see Alice squeezing Esme's subtle breasts. She would lean forward and lick her nipples every now and then, enticing more cries out of Esme. Her sweet, sweet, cries.

I covered her clit with my mouth and sucked, licking circles around her clit. She called out my name. I knew she was close so I pulled back. Esme whimpered again, at the loss of closeness. Alice pulled back and flipped Esme around so her head was at the foot of the bed, and she was no longer taking up the entire space. We got into the 69 position so I could suck off Alice and finger Esme at the same time.

It was only a few seconds of transitioning when we started again. I shoved my fingered deep inside her, gaining a moan from her. I buried myself in Alice's folds, the juices already beginning to drip into my open mouth. I lapped them up, moving my tongue in and out of her entrance. I could barely concentrate with Alice working on my clit. I was so close.

I pumped my fingers faster in and out of Esme, until I could feel her nub inside of her. I stopped and started to curl my fingers around her nub and pound my fingers into it. She moaned and started panting. Her arousal mixed with Alice's was enough to send me over the edge.

I suckled hard on Alice's clit, pounding my fingers into Esme, Alice's tongue swirling small circles around my clit was just too much.

I lifted my hips up, screaming into Alice's clit, Alice pushed her hips into my face groaning, and with one final whimper, Esme arched her back and moaned our names.

We all fell limp into the sheets, gasping for breath. We all huddled together, smiling into each other's backs while regained our composure.

After about an hour, we all decided to get up. Esme dressed, so did Alice, and so did I. We all stalked back to the big house, sheepish grins on our faces from the events that just took place. Fortunately for us, no one was home to catch our poor excuse for acting as if nothing had happened.

I kissed Alice quickly, remembering why I was even back at the house. I skipped to the phone to call Charlie, telling him I would join him for the dinner he managed to cook, even though I wasn't going to eat anything. Even if I could eat still, I wouldn't touch a thing that man would try to cook. His cooking alone would have probably killed me. Esme went to her sewing room to finish a quilt and Alice floated to find Jasper.

And everything was back to the way it was, as if nothing had just occurred. It was nice to have spurts of randomness every now and then.

Hope you enjoyed. Have any ideas for one-shots or stories with Bella in them? Let me know!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Valea


End file.
